Zodiakku Megami
by GothicT2
Summary: A girl is found in the streets by the Sohma family and they find out that she is much more to them than meets the eye. What will come of this when Akito finds out about her. Will he except her of will she just be another girl with her memories erased. Akito/OC.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: The Error**

_May 5__th__, 1995_

5:18PM

**S**he is just an error, a mistake, a little slip from a member that is a blunder. She is a seed that will not grow and flourish. She is the outsider, the black speck on a white wall. She misunderstood by many and she is ignored and been told that she is not needed. And she began to believe in such words.

She try not to listen, but, it grew harder and harder. There isn't a night when she cried herself to sleep. And in the morning, she would find herself staring amongst the flower garden that she was forbidden to walk in by the head servant. But, she would hide in the violets and stare at the roses. The roses were a perfect shade of red, orange, or white. She loved them but, the orchids on the other side of the garden were even more interesting. She sighed and felt as if she needed to get back to her room, a little cottage on the garden, unnoticeable end of the estate. So, she stood up and began to walk out of the garden.

"I knew it!" She was suddenly grabbed be the arm in a tight, merciless grip. She yelped and looked up to see that her aggressor was the head servant. A bitter woman, who have nothing better to do than to find something out of place and fuss about it, she had grey hair and her wrinkly face made her look much older.

"You disobedient little monster, you aren't supposed to be here," Hara shouted, spitting in the process.

"I'm sorry, I will leave now," she said. "It'll never happen again, I swear."

"No, this time you will get what you deserve." Hara raised her hand to slap the defenseless girl. The young girl closed her eyes, having nothing else to do, and braced herself for pain to come. It was what she deserved; she had no right to be in the garden.

She waited and waited, but, nothing happened. She opened her eyes and saw only a frightened servant's hand held back by a man. The man looked serious and yet gentle. This man had short blonde hair and onyx eyes that sparkled under the spring sun. He was quite tall, tall enough to frighten her.

"What is it that you are doing, Hara?" he asked, eyeing her sharply.

"She…I told her many times before, she mustn't step foot in the garden," Hara stuttered.

The man looked at the small child and cocked his head to the side with a smile.

"I don't mind sharing," he said. "Unhand her, Hara," he demanded.

Hara looked at the man to seem to have a powerful authority over her and she nodded slowly. "Y-Yes, Akira-sama," Hara said and slowly released her arm.

"What is your name, child?"

The child backed away a little, unsure of the man. She looked towards Hara, who glared at her with deep dark brown eyes. The man saw the look the elder woman was giving her and waved his hand.

"Leave us, Hara," he said.

Hara stared at her commander and bowed almost apologetically and walked down the garden path and turned down another path to her right.

"Now, how about that name?" the man asked, kneeling down to her eye level.

"Oh- uh… My name is Amaterasu, sir. Amaterasu Sohma," she answered at last.

"Oh, my, the name of a goddess," he said, grabbing her small hand and kissing it. Amaterasu blushed and looked down at the ground. "Would you like to come and water the orchids with me, Goddess?"

"…Oh, yes, sir, I would love to," she said.

Together they went deeper into the garden, not knowing that Hara was peaking around the corner in a vengeful scowl.

Amaterasu stood beside the man that basically just saved her from the wrath of an old hag. She glanced up at him as he smiled. She grew nervous; she began to pull at the short sleeves to her dress that was given to the when she arrived at the estate by the carelessness of her mother.

"I bet you are wondering who I am," he said. "I'm the head of the family, Akira Sohma. Did you know that?"

"…Sorry, but, no," Amaterasu said.

"No, it's alright. But, it is unusual; I know everything about you, Goddess."

"…You do?" she said with comprehensive eyes.

"Yes," he replied with a chuckle. "Your mother dropped you here without a good- bye, and now you must live in a home that is owned by the Sohmas." He turned to her. "I bet you're wondering why they don't like you, Goddess."

She nodded. "Why don't they, Akira- san?"

"It's because of who you are," Akira said, pointing to her chest. She rubbed the spot where he poked her and pondered what that exactly meant. Was it because she arrived at such a short notice, or was it that she was a little disobedient?

Amaterasu grew muddled. "It's because of who I am? So, what am I?"

"You are the only person closest to Kami," he replied and moved a little further down to the lilies.

"What's a Kami?" she questioned.

"…Well, that's me," Akira said with a smile. "They say we are naturally close, that we will become lovers or great friends. This makes you a Megami."

"Wow…So, why are the servants so bad to me? Doesn't being Megami mean I'm important, too, right?"

"You certainly are." Akira's hand lay upon her head and he smiled a smile that had warmed her inner self. She hasn't felt this way in a long while. She slowly began to smile. "…You cry every night don't you?"

"Eh?" She was surprised. She told no one of her sorrow at night, she never thought that anyone would care.

"I hear you, and it makes me cry."

"…Why?" she asked.

"Well, it is also said that the zodiac god and goddess are forever linked. So, I felt your pain."

Amaterasu put her head down and lifted it back up. "I'm sorry," she said.

"You don't need to be." He smiled again and leaned down to kiss her forehead. She blushed and moved away. Akira smiled that smile once again and she smiled hesitantly. Akira grabbed the water can and handed it to her. "Would you like to water the flowers?"

"Oh, yes," Amaterasu said. She stood up and poured water upon the lilies, trying carefully not to ruin them with her clumsiness. She pulled away and smiled.

"Good, they look appeased. Don't you think so?" he asked. Amaterasu nodded. She never knew she would get the opportunity to do such a thing. She smiled at this and sat beside Akira again. "Would you like to this again, Goddess?"

"Eh, you want to see me again?" she asked.

He nodded. "Of course I do." She looked down and hugged the metal water can to her chest. "Something wrong, child?" Akira asked, frowning at her facial expression.

"…No, I'm fine, honest," she said.

Akira smiled again and pat her head bowed respectfully, causing her to do the same. "I will see you tomorrow then, but, now I must go." Akira turned and walked away, leaving Amaterasu to do the same.

It has been weeks and everyday Amaterasu and Akira would meet in the garden to chat, to laugh. In the garden, he would tell her the story of the Chinese zodiac and then he would walk her to her cottage and have her special tea there. And once, Akira would stay long enough for her bedtime. It was almost like she had a father that she never met before. She loved this feeling; she thought it would never end…

"You, there standing in the garden," a woman's voice called to her. Amaterasu was walking to her school on her normal past when she heard this voice. She turned to see a tall woman with long strands of black hair. She stood in the shadows of were the servants would stand on their small breaks. She had looked cold to the touch because of her pale skin.

"…Yes, ma'am?" she asked. The woman stepped out of the shadows to stand in front of her.

"You are the little winch that has been keeping my husband all hours of the night," she said.

Amaterasu was confused; she had no idea who this woman was. And her husband, she didn't even know there was a married couple in the place. Well, it never occurred to her.

"I'm sorry, but, I don't know who your husband is," Amaterasu said.

"Oh, trying to play stupid." The woman raised her hand and slapped her hard across her face, causing her to fall to the ground. "You little slut, stay away from Akira, he's mine!" The enraged woman stormed inside, never to be seen again. Amaterasu stood up, dumbfounded of it all. She had no choice but to continue to walk to school and obey the orders of this woman.

Later on that day, Akira had been waiting for Amaterasu, but, she has never shown. It has been hours of her usual time to appear. After more hours and the night began, he grew worried.

"Akira, you must rest," his wife, Ren said, hugging him from behind.

"I think I'll be in bed as soon as I go check on Goddess. She was supposed to show today…I'm worried," he said.

"Don't worry, darling. She's fine," Ren said, kissing him gently upon his cheek. But, he would not listen. He stood up and headed for her cottage. Ren grew angry. "Akira, don't you dare go to her!"

Akira mistakenly didn't listen to her. Ren's anger flared up like flames in a gas fireplace. She quickly stood up as well and clutched her fist in the palms of her hands.

"I will kill the boy if you see that bitch!"

Akira suddenly stopped. He stood there motionless at the moment.

"Do you think my words are untrue?" she asked.

"No," he sighed. His sinister wife had wrapped her arms around his and led him inside.

Over the week, the god and the goddess have not seen one another. Each time, Akira grew lonely and fatally ill. But, he still sat out in the garden, waiting for his goddess to arrive to him again. With him was the next god of the zodiacs. His little one would ask why they sat in only silence to get the same answer.

That next month, Akira died in silence with an aching heart. And once the god's soul slipped into the after world, the goddess cried out hard in fits of sorrow and wines.

**S**he is just an error, a mistake, a little slip from a member that is a blunder. She is a seed that will not grow and flourish. She is the outsider, the black speck on a white wall. She misunderstood by many and she is ignored and been told that she is not needed. And she began to believe in such words.

**"…I came across burned ruins of a cottage"…**

**"I didn't know there we're other children at the estate"…**

**"Did you say goddess?"**

**Until next time: Chapter Two: Valentine's Day Cookies.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Previously on Zodiakku Megami:**Akira and Amaterasu had a connection of friendship, but, Akira's jealous and selfish wife, Ren scared her off, and threatened to kill her only child if Akira goes near Amaterasu. After years of the two been apart, Akira died of a broken heart. Amaterasu was left to face the words of others once again.

**Chapter One****: ****Valentine's Day Cookies**

_February 14, 2014_

_11: 30PM_

**A** great squall came from the west, bringing him to shiver and wrap his coat around himself tighter. The trees shook in the wind that irritated his face, his face was flushed out, and it burned. When the gust stopped, he opened his cold purple eyes, blinking and then sighing.

He didn't want to be out here, but, he had no choice. You see, his medical bag had been forgotten in the place he did not wanted it to be, which was Ayame's house. Ayame was his cousin, though he loved his cousin, he was very annoying, just like his other cousin, Shigure. The three of them were 'close' you can say, but, it isn't easy avoiding family if they go to the same schools as you. So, without his medical bag, it would be acknowledged that he would have to skip Akito's checkup. And that is not a very good idea, even with Akito's temper. And now, there's no choice but to go get it.

Just thinking about showing up there just gives him a headache.

Yesterday, Ayame had called him over to wrap his ankle because he tripped and fell and twisted his ankle. When he arrived there, he found himself sitting down at the table with a woman. Ayame and Shigure had set him up on a date so he can come to the Valentine's Day Party. He declined the invitation and the woman ten times before leaving in a rush.

He could just imagine them smothering him with questions and with those smiles. It made him wants to stop and turn back around. And he should but, that was not a choice.

He turned down on Ayame's block and walked down the street. It was strangely quiet, but, he didn't mind. He continued walking and then he felt something in the pit of his stomach. It was odd, and he never felt it before. He looked around and walked slowly up the street. This feeling grew in size, almost like it was a sixth scent he never knew about.

"Eh…Ow…" a soft cry admitted through the area. He looked about and stopped. The moans of pain grew closer and closer and louder and louder. The feelings within stirred like the wind, and then a figure limped out in front of him. It was a woman with long black hair with a torn, dirty white dress on. She had bare feet with cuts and blisters. The figure had frightened him at first, but, then she fell to the cold ground.

As a doctor, he knelt quickly to see if she was alright. But, when he touched her she flinched and he felt odd towards her. She looked at him with piercing sky blue eyes, and he stared back. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours but were only minutes. She blinked and a single tear fell out. He felt some kind of shield of protection for her. It felt like an instinct and he wanted to act, but, his mind would not let him.

"…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you," she said.

"What happened to your feet?" he asked.

She looked down at her feet and shook her head. He knew that was a lie.

"Why are you in this cold with this thin dress on?" he asked.

"N-No reason," she said.

"…Then why are you crying?"

"Stop asking me questions." He looked at her feet and tried to touch it, but, she pulled her feet away. "Don't touch me."

"But, they need to be cleaned. Trust me, I'm a doctor." She looked up at him and stared again. "Come on, we have to get you inside."

She stared at him and nodded.

"…I have to carry you, but…"

She reached her arms up and they took one another in their arms and he flinched. They looked in each other's eyes and their faces were close as ever. He was surprised; he didn't shrink as a puff of smoke consumed the open air around him. He wondered why this is so.

"…You…" his voice trailed off as he notice her tremble. He tried to stay focus and carry her to the house.

At the door, they waited for someone to answer. Seconds later, the door opened and revealed Shigure with twins hugged up on him. Hatori frowned.

"Ha-san, wha-"

"Not now. I have to take her up the stairs. I need you to get my medical bag from Ayame's dining room table." Hatori carried the girl up the stairs and to Ayame's guest room. The whole time he focused on her heartbeat that seems to echo in his ears. It was fast, probably from the excitement down the stairs.

He laid her in bed and she looked at him.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"Ah, ha, so, you came after all." Hatori looked towards the door to see Ayame with his medical bag in hand. Hatori sighed. "You have no point to resist my creativity."

"No, I came to get my medical bag."

Ayame walked towards the bed side and saw the girl.

"Oh, to whom is this beautiful creature?" he asked.

"…I-I'm Amaterasu," she said. Hatori grabbed his medical bag from Ayame and moved to the end of the bed and looked at her feet. "Wait! Will it hurt?"

"It might sting," Hatori said.

She sat up quickly. "No, I don't want it to hurt."

"It's alright, dear," Shigure said. "You just look at me and tell me what you like in the world."

"Excuse me?" she asked, staring at the older man.

"Just tell me, princess, and I'll tell you what I like." Amaterasu looked strangely at him. "You see, I like to look at the faces of young little girls."

"Yes, and I do as well," Ayame said. "Ah, their happy faces make me want to eat them all up."

Amaterasu gave them a strange look and raised her left eyebrow. "Hey…A-Are you two child molesters?" she asked, shattering their mental mind.

Hatori held back a laugh as he held her foot up.

"Child molesters are on my not like list, if you do not know," she warned raising an alert fist.

"No, I'm not a child molester," Shigure said. "Are you, Ayame?"

"Oh, heavens no," he replied.

Amaterasu looked down at her lap and squeezed the blankets underneath her in her fists as the gentle doctor cleaned her cuts. "…I-I like the flowers it makes." Shigure smiled and nodded. "And…I like the meadows, and the fresh air."

"I love that, too."

"…Um, I like the night skies, and how the twilight touch and spread across the sky…What do you like, Shigure?" Ayame asked.

"Well, I like to listen to the birds and the wind, and I like to feel to rumbling of the earth," Shigure said.

"The rumbling of the earth?" she asked.

"Well, of course. The earth does breathe." Amaterasu looked up at him and smiled.

"I guess it does."

"By the way, I am Shigure, and you are?"

"I'm Amaterasu."

Over time, Shigure and Amaterasu talk for a while even after Hatori was done cleaning her cuts and beginning to wrap them up. Shigure found her quite attractive, he always did in women, but, he seems to feel something different in her. She had a smile so divine to his eyes, and her eyes were like the bluest of skies.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?" Hatori asked, giving him a glare.

"Uh, no reason, maybe I'm just curious," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"…You tell me how old you are," Amaterasu said.

"…Fine, I'm twenty-seven," Shigure replied.

"I would have guessed," she shrugged.

"Now, how…"

"Amaterasu," Ayame said from the doorway. "I come to bring you Valentine's Day cookies for you." He put a napkin in her outstretched hands. "I have made them fresh out of the oven for you, Darling."

"Oh, thank you, Ayame-san." Ayame made a dramatic pose with a hand slightly touching his forehead.

"What a lady," he said.

Hatori cut the bandage that he wrapped around her right foot and pressed it gentle so it could stay. "There, I'm all finished now. So, how did you get those cut on your feet?' he asked.

Amaterasu took a bite of a cookie and swallowed.

"Well, my best friend's wife has been harassing me ever since he died. Seems she blamed me for his death…and her son…" Amaterasu took another bite and swallowed. "She was kind of the 'boss' when he died, that is, until her son reached eighteen. Before he did, she cut all the supplies off from me, you see, I lived in the family cottage ever since my mother dropped me off their. So, every night she would come over and beat me half to death. That is, until tonight…"

"What happened?" Shigure asked.

"…She chased me off by burning the cottage down," she replied. She ate the rest of the cookie and moaned. "These are so good."

"Really, you think so?" Ayame asked. Amaterasu smiled with a nod. He smiled and sat on the bed. "Darling, the secret is in the hands."

"So, you must be looking for a place to stay, right?" Shigure asked.

"Oh, yes, I guess so," Amaterasu said.

"Then, it's easy to say: you can stay with me," Shigure said, standing in a heroic pose.

Amaterasu scoffed. "In your dreams, you dog. Besides, I want to stay here. I hope you don't mind."

"Hm, not at all; your welcome in my home, Darling," Ayame said with the same heroic pose while Shigure shrunk back on the bed.

Hatori seemed to feel angry about her decision. It was stupid and no reason. The two weren't as responsible as him, and they were so immature and goofballs.

"H-Hatori…" Amaterasu called him from his thoughts.

Hatori raised his eyes and saw her staring right at him with large eyes.

"Eh!" he reacted, flinching.

"Will you be leaving anytime soon?" she asked carefully.

"I'm afraid so," he said.

"Shigure," two voices in harmony said from the doorway. "Where have you been?" It was his two twins. Shigure stood up and went to retrieve the two girls. Ayame stood up suddenly.

"Oh, my, I forgotten I have a party to host," he said, and left to the party.

Amaterasu sighed and put the cookies aside. "Hatori, thank you for wrapping my feet," she said.

"No problem," he said, putting away his medical tools.

Amaterasu looked at him and blushed. Hatori looked back with not as much of a blush or a smile. She looked away and began to pull at the dirty thin night gown.

"Do you need anything, Amaterasu?" he asked.

"…I don't know." She looked around the room.

"Well, then I must be going. I will see you in the morning then."

"Okay…G-Good night, Hatori."

_1: 50PM_

At home, Hatori couldn't help but feel something odd about Amaterasu. She seems to be nervous around him than the others. Why is that so? Maybe he gives her some kind of caution. She's probably still afraid about what happened to her. She has every right to be, someone with that reason to attack is wrong and blind. She looks as if a fly wouldn't be harmed in her path.

Hatori turned on his side in bed and sighed. He needed to sleep early, so he can prepare for Akito's checkup, and then he'll have to go check up on Amaterasu. He sighed again and closed his eyes…

_"Hatori…"_

_That voice, it couldn't be…_

_"Hatori, what's the matter?" Hatori opened his eyes and they softened. Her smile, her eyes, her face was all it took to cry. Knowing she isn't there is just as heartbreaking. She smiled and knelt down to him. "Why exactly are you crying?"_

_He didn't realize._

_"I…I miss you, Kana. I miss you so much," he said._

_"I know, but, Hatori, don't you know it is time to let go?" she asked. "I am happy with someone else."_

_Hatori looked down at his lap. "I know that."_

_"Then why am I still in your dreams?" she asked. "You miss me so much that you are too blind…That is so pathetic of you."_

_"Kana, I love you!"_

_"I know you do…But, you are not going to have me. I am devoted to someone else…"_

_She turned away to leave but, he began to follow. "Don't leave me, Kana!"_

Hatori shot out of his own sleep and panted raggedly. He looked around, finding that Kana was nowhere to be seen. He took to covers off and put his feet upon the ground. He panted some more and looked at the clock. It was six-thirty, earlier than his current time of waking up. Hatori tried to breathe calmly and try focusing on what he was supposed to do today.

As he walked towards Akito's bedroom, outside he could not help but notice black smoke coming from the other side of the large garden that was built for the former head of the Sohma family. It was odd to see this because this was his normal path to start his day.

He decided that he had a food amount of time to make it to Akito on time. So, he began to walk through the stone path of the garden. As he grew closer, the smell of burning wood gotten stronger. He then heard faint talking. Hatori peaked around some tall sunflowers and was surprised to see the mother of Akito, Ren, and the head servant. They stood over a pile of burned remains to what looked like some kind of shed or something.

"Did she flee?" Ren asked.

"Yes, Sama," the servant, Hara replied. "And she hasn't been back since." Ren chuckled.

"Aww, and I wanted to play with her some more."

"Sama, what if she comes back?" Hara asked. Ren hesitated, probably thinking about the possibilities. She then turned to Hara.

"Send her to me. I'll make sure I apologize for her little cottage home."

_Wait, a cottage?_Hatori thought.

_"…She chased me off by burning the cottage down…"_

_She…Amaterasu lived here?_Hatori thought. _Is it possible that she's a Sohma?_

Hatori looked up and hurried to where he was going before someone spotted him.

In the tense room of Akito, Hatori dozed off and he wondered of Amaterasu. Was she a Sohma? Or is it coincidence that that cottage burned down? She said she was close friends with someone's husband and when he died she blamed her and her son for his death. Could it be that her friend was Akira, and the wife was Ren, and the son is...?

"Hatori…" The purpled eyed doctor snapped out of his thoughts and found Akito's dark eyes were looking at him, and that his hand laid on his back. "Get your hand off," he demanded coldly. Hatori quickly did. "You are dozing off. I never seen you doze off like this…but, the time you were in-love with that slut." Akito snapped his head towards him with evil eyes. "Is the poor excuse for a dragon in-love?"

"No, not at all, Akito-sama," Hatori said.

Akito looked deep in his eyes for a good minute and then he looked away. "Hm, then what is it then? Don't worry, Hatori, you can tell me anything."

"…There is nothing, Akito-sama. Just a lot of things on my mind," Hatori replied.

Akito stood up and walked inside. "Good, you better not be lying to me, because I will find out. Now, get out of my space."

Hatori gathered his things and walked to the front to get in his car.

_8: 26PM_

Hatori knocked on Ayame's door and found Shigure answering the door.

"Ah, Ha-san's here!" he called. He stepped inside and saw Amaterasu in the kitchen from the doorway. He sat his medical bag down and removed his shoes. "What took you so long? Amaterasu was asking for you ever since her bath."

"She has?" Hatori asked.

"Yeah, she wouldn't stop asking, like a child on a road trip," Shigure laughed. Hatori walked in the kitchen and found Amaterasu sitting on the island while Ayame was decorating some cookies.

"H-Hatori," she said with a smile. "You came."

"Of course," he said.

Amaterasu ate a cookie and began to eat it.

"You're eating more cookies? Haven't you had enough yesterday?"

"…No," she said, embarrassed.

"So, how is Akito?" Shigure asked.

He wouldn't know because he wasn't paying attention.

"…Same old, same old," Hatori replied. "But, I came across something-"

"Ayame I want another." Ayame granted Amaterasu her wishes.

"…I came across burned ruins of a cottage," Hatori said in a whisper so Amaterasu wouldn't hear.

"A burned cottage," Ayame said. "I didn't even know that the estate had a cottage."

Shigure hummed in thought. "When I was younger I might have come across it."

"…Well, I also found Ren and Hara standing over it."

"Odd, what were they doing there?" Ayame asked.

"I don't know, but, they say they chased someone away."

"Hm, that sounds similar to…" Everyone looked to Amaterasu, who ate the cookies. "Atsu-chan, do you know the name of the woman that was hurting you?" Shigure asked.

"Oh, Ren Sohma," Amaterasu said.

"She was the one that was torturing you? Then this means your best friend was Akira Sohma," Shigure said.

"Yeah, that's right," she said. "You must have known Akira-kun."

She hasn't caught on yet.

"Hey, what's your last name?" Hatori asked.

"Sohma," Amaterasu replied.

Everyone froze.

"You all must be Sohmas as well?" Amaterasu asked. "I didn't know there we're other children at the estate," she said with a mouth full of cookies.

"So, that means we're related" Ayame said, patting her head. "Ah, the gathering of family, it brings tears to my eyes."

"We're…family?" Amaterasu asked. She looked at them with wide eyes. "We are cousins?"

"That's right," Shigure said. "This also means that I am your closest and most favorite out of these perverts."

"Excuse me?" Ayame said, putting his hands on his hips.

"I do recall two twins last night," Hatori said.

"I was drunk last night, so what."

Amaterasu looked to the floor, with a hand on her chest feeling her heart go silent. She never had a family in a long time. She do remember her elder sister when she was smaller, but, they barely connected due to the fact that her mother wouldn't let that happen.

"Atsu-chan, what's the matter?" Shigure asked.

"…I…I never had cousins before," she said softly.

Hatori looked in her eyes and saw the relief in them and the happiness. She smiled and a tear fell from her eye.

"I'm so glad," she said.

"Well, you're supposed to be," he said. Amaterasu put her feet down on the floor and limped towards the stairs. "Amaterasu, do you need help?"

"No, I want to do it myself," she said tearfully.

"Are you sure, Atsu? I can help you," Ayame said.

"No, I got it," she said, taking those steps up to the next level.

Shigure sat in her seat and sighed.

"What is it, Shigure?"

"She reminds me of Tohru." Ayame leaned on the counter next to the stove.

"Yes, this is true. And did you notice she smiles just like her?"

"It's like they're related," Shigure said. Hatori had realized as well. It was hard not to, when she was kind of the cursed family's last hope of happiness. He looked down in his hands; the things that caused her to forget.

"Hey, do you smell that?" Ayame asked, sniffing the air.

"Your cookies are burning," Hatori and Shigure said.

Ayame exclaimed, and attempted to save his cookies.

Hatori got out a cigarette from his breast pocket and headed towards the veranda. "Shigure are you coming?" he asked.

"No, thank you," he said. "I'll go check on Atsu." Shigure stood up and headed towards the stairs. He walked up the stairs and heard faint whines from her room. He reached the top and it became clear that Amaterasu was crying. He walked to her door and peaked in. she was sitting on the bed, crying silently to herself. She was also smiling as if her tears were tears of joy.

He eyes her as she tucked her long black her behind her ear. He then noticed her hands; they were slender and looked smooth to the touch. He them eyed her body; well-formed and looked as if she worked out a bit.

_Oh, god she's so beautiful,_Shigure thought as he peaked in the bedroom leaning further inside as if he was being pulled to her.

"Shigure, what are you doing?" Amaterasu asked. Shigure stood up tall and smiled.

"Sorry, I was wondering what the matter is."

"Oh, nothing, it's just all overwhelming." Shigure sat next to her and put his hand on her head.

"Well, it's overwhelming to me, too. But, I can get used to a little cousin." She looked at him with a gasp. His thumb brushed away a tear and she blushed. "So, you never told me how old you were. I told you my age."

"…I'm-"

"Atsu-chan, I burned the cookies!" Ayame whined running in with burnt cookies in the pan and fell to her feet. "Forgive me."

"…Oh, Aya-chan, we can make more," Amaterasu laughed. Ayame smiled.

_9 AM_

"Hold still, Amaterasu," Hatori demanded.

"But, it hurts, Hatori." Hatori continued to wrap her feet. "Ow," she whined.

"…I'm sorry, Amaterasu," he said.

"Oh, Hatori, can you be a little gentler with little Atsu?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, just because you didn't get laid in years, doesn't mean you have to take it out on her feet," Shigure said. Hatori stopped and turned to shot a deadly glare at him. Shigure scooted behind Ayame. "And me."

Hatori continued to wrap her feet.

"Hey, is Akito aware of Amaterasu?" Shigure asked.

"No," he said.

"…Akito?" Amaterasu asked.

"…He's the head of the Sohmas; Akira's son."

"…Oh…Akira wanted me to meet his son. He said since he will be the zodiac god I will get along with him well."

"And why is that, Atsu-chan?" Shigure asked.

"He said that the zodiac god and goddess always get along. That they will become lovers or best friends," she said. They stared at her, confused. She looked up at them and saw their confusion. "What's the matter?"

"Did you say goddess?" Hatori asked.

"Of course," she said.

_**Akito growled. "Pay attention!"**_

_**"Shigure, stop zoning out, you're drooling," Yuki said…**_

_**"Hatori, why are you looking at me like that?"**_

_**He knew something was being hidden from him, and he was going to find out…**_

_**Chapter success! This is the end of this chapter, now up next: Chapter Two: Strange Day.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Previously on Zodiakku Megami:**Hatori had found out the burned ruins of the cottage and the plan that Ren had against Amaterasu. When telling Shigure and Ayame, they found that Amaterasu was a Sohma. And later, they found that she was a goddess.

**Chapter Two**

**The Swing Set**

_February 15__th__, 1995_

_9:45 PM_

**A**yame listened to the true story of the zodiacs, and everything made sense. He felt the attachment towards her. She said there are reasons of why that was so. She explained so soundly and calmly as if they were children listening to the wisest grandmother that had seen the beginning. Ayame looked at her and she gestured her arms as she explained the details of the tallest tree in the area the banquet took place. She looked as amazed as she told them why the cat and she was not mentioned or enemies to the rest. She smiled as she paused, she stared up at the ceiling and then at them.

She seemed to be so moved into the story that she went on and one as if time never existed.

"Sometimes I can see the exact moment when the banquet first started. I can hear laughter and I can taste the bread that I was given." She sighed and yawned.

"Are you tired, Atsu?" Shigure asked.

"A little," she said, rubbing her eyes. "Can I have more cookies?"

"No," Hatori snapped. "…You had enough for today."

Ayame and Shigure noticed his strict tone towards her. He stood up and went outside on the veranda. Ayame stood up and went to Amaterasu.

"Come on, I'll carry you, darling."

Shigure stood up and went on the veranda. Hatori smoked his cigarette slowly. And as his friend and enemy, he knew that only the Hatori with something on his mind smoke like that. Shigure stood by his side quiet at first to naturally look at the scene which was the view of the rest of the neighborhood. He looked up at the night sky and sighed.

"Something wrong?" he finally asked Hatori.

"Why…was all that hidden from us?" he asked.

"…I don't know, but, we know now. And if Atsu meet the others, they will know, too."

"…Are you telling me to risk bringing all the members of the zodiac as if I wasn't up to something?" Hatori asked, eyeing the 'dog'.

"Not all at once, one or a few at a time."

Hatori thought about it and shortly after nodded in agreement. He hoped Akito wouldn't find out.

Upstairs, Ayame sat Amaterasu down on the bed and she got under the covers. Ayame looked down on her as she made herself comfortable. Once she did, she looked up at him and they stared.

"Aya-chan, why are you staring at me?" she asked.

"…Honestly…I don't know…" he said.

She shifted to lie on her side and he reflexively knelt on the bed side. They stared at each other once again. "…Akira said that the snake was the goddess' voice, and that she would listen to every word he spoken to her. And when she grew ill, he listened to every word she had to say. I guess he was the first to discover to notice she was dying." She laid on her back then. "She sighed and looked at him."…Do you feel it?"

"…Feel what?" Ayame asked.

"The connection," she replied.

He did feel it, it was strange, but he was used to it. He nodded in response.

"…I wish to sleep," she said.

Ayame nodded and walked to the door. "Good night, Darling."

"Good night, Aya," she said.

_11: 40 PM_

Hatori walked in his home, restless and tired. He took his shoes off at the door and walked to his bedroom. He took off his blazer and put it on the dresser. He began to remove his tie when he noticed a figure sitting upon the bed. He froze.

"Eleven-forty," the figure said. "You're a little late. You know, I have been requesting you for hours without an answer? I began to get chest pains."

"My humble apologize, Akito-sama-"

Akito stood up suddenly, silencing him. He walked to him, slowly and intensely. Soon they were standing close together, their auras touching. He then pulled Hatori by his tie.

Akito leaned forward to Hatori's exposed neck, and sniffed. He then he whispered:

"You smell like fear. Are you keeping something from me?"

"…Not that I know of," Hatori said.

"Hatori, look at me," Akito demanded. He looked into his dark eyes and he could almost see the ragging fire. "Are you in-love; is there someone else?"

"…No, Akito-"

Akito slammed Hatori's back on the wall. For a small, unwell younger male, Akito was quite strong when he was enraged. Akito's grip in Hatori's shirt was unbreakable, and the stare was the same.

"Don't you dare lie to me," he snapped. Akito suddenly let go after a while. "Hatori, I won't hurt her, just tell me."

He knew something was being hidden from him, and he was going to find out, and Hatori knew this. He backed away and walked to the window, the moonlight tainting his pale skin a glowing blue.

"What is her name?" he asked.

"…Her name…? There is no one, Akito." Akito grabbed Hatori's neck and pushed him down on the floor.

Suddenly the lights turned on and then saw a member of the zodiac, Kureno.

"Hatori, you forgotten your medical bag in my room," he said. Akito's grip released and he stood up straight, and he walked out, pushing Kureno aside. When they heard a slam of the front door, Hatori sighed.

"Are you alright?" Kureno asked.

"Yes," the doctor chocked. He looked towards the auburn haired man. "So, who told you about her?"

"…I have ears," he said, sitting the medical bag on the dresser. "…I would love to meet her, Hatori."

Hatori looked in his auburn eyes and saw that he was serious. He was quite quiet so maybe he could start by showing him the way. Besides, Kureno is good at keeping secrets.

"Fine, but, you mustn't tell anyone, I can't risk Akito knowing. Kureno nodded.

_February 16__th__, 2014_

_Shigure's House_

_3:10 PM_

Shigure sighed, thinking about Amaterasu. He was up early that morning to see her. He wanted to hurry with breakfast, not like it was tasteful. He would eat at Ayame's anyway. He stood up and headed towards the door, when it opened and revealed his younger cousins: Yuki and Kyo.

"Ah!" Shigure shouted.

"And where do you think you're going?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah and why are you leaving so early in the god damn morning, too?" Kyo fussed, folding his arms.

Shigure smiled nervously, putting a hand on his hip while letting the other scratch his head.

"Well," he began," I need my fresh air, you know. You see, I'm getting old and-"

"I thought old people come in before nine, not twelve," Yuki said.

_Shit, they're no to me,_ Shigure thought.

"Um…You two can't come with me. As the guardian, I forbid it." Shigure looked down at them and saw them already putting on their shoes. "No, no, no, you _can't_ come!"

_Ayame's House_

_3:48PM_

Shigure stood in front of Ayame's house with a frown.

"What the hell! I came all this way to see that stupid snake?" Kyo shouted.

"Well, if you both don't like it, you should go back home," Shigure said.

Yuki walked towards the door, shocking him. They all went up to the door and knocked. Seconds later, Kureno opened the door.

"Kureno, you're here, too?" Shigure asked.

"I came with Hatori," he said.

"Is she awake?" Shigure asked, stepping inside and removing his jacket.

"Gure-kun," a voice said from the top of the stairs. Everyone looked towards the origin, and saw Amaterasu limping down the stairs. "You came, Gure."

"Of course I did," Shigure said and began to meet her halfway up the stairs. He wrapped his arms around her, putting his ear upon her abdomen.

"You brought friends?" she asked. Shigure stood up straight.

"These are your cousins: Yuki, Kyo, and Kureno Sohma."

"Wow, it is nice to meet you all," she said.

"Guys this is Amaterasu…She's Megami; the goddess of the zodiacs."

"Goddess…?" Yuki questioned.

"Yeah, there's another story to the story."

"Atsu-chan, your breakfast is served," Ayame said walking in the hall. He froze and stared at Yuki. Yuki glanced up at him and frowned. They stared until Ayame broke it to carry Amaterasu to the kitchen.

"Why were you and Yuki frowning at one another?" she asked.

"…It isn't important," he said. He sat her at the island and grabbed her plate.

"Just the way you said it doesn't convince me," she said. She looked at him when he sat the plate in front her. "I think you are lying to me, Ayame."

He stared into her sky blue eyes with his golden eyes. He looked way when Hatori came in from the veranda.

"Tori-kun…"

"Good morning, Amaterasu." Everyone else walked in and Hatori sighed. "So, Yuki, Kyo, and Kureno, now you know the other part of the secret," Hatori said.

"Why was a goddess kept from us? Did Akito hide her?" Kureno asked.

"No, all the females from the last thousands of years were hidden from the fact they were the zodiac goddess."

"It's clear that without the goddess, everything goes wrong," Ayame said. That might explain this generation's accidents and injuries. The spirit of the god in Akito is angry that he probably has to wait another thousand because when the god and goddess met with Akira, he had relief and happiness."

"And when Ren separated them, the spirit of Akira died of a broken heart which caused Akira to die as well?" Shigure asked, still trying to process the relationship that once was.

"Exactly," Hatori said. "And with Akito and his illness, the spirit is still grieving."

"So, she is the salvation to Akito's ways?" Yuki asked. They looked to her and she was biting hard on and unbreakable piece of sausage.

Hatori took the plate away from her and began to cut up her food.

"No offence, she seems too childish for Akito," Kyo said.

"But, it will work. The god and goddess will connect automatically," Shigure said. He sat down next to her and pets her head. "After breakfast, you want to go to the park?"

"And walk the dog?" Kyo mumbled.

Amaterasu laughed. "That's funny."

Kyo looked at her and saw her smiling at him. He turned away and blushed.

"I don't have any clothes," she said.

"Well, you're in luck, Darling," Ayame said. "I happen to design clothing."

"Really, I had no idea," she said.

"That's because I'm one in a kind, Darling. I'm just a speck in the clothing business…In a good way of course."

Hatori handed her plate. "Fine, we will all go out once you are done eating."

"Okay, Tori-kun."

Shigure noticed the complete dominance Hatori had over Amaterasu and she let him.

Suddenly, growls came from bellies and everyone looked shocked. Amaterasu laughed.

"Looks like everyone skipped out on breakfast."

_4:19PM_

Amaya tied a bow in her luscious black hair. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You look gorgeous, Darling," he said.

"Do I really?" she asked.

"Yes, you do," he said. She blushed hard at the cheeks. "Here, put this on." He put a jacket around her.

"Is she…" Shigure came in and froze. "…ready…?"

Amaterasu wore black mary-janes, knee high white socks, and a plaid mini skirt with the theme color of grey. Her blouse was a lose purple that looked hand knitted, and in her hair was a purple ribbon. The black jacket around her brought out her eyes.

"Wow…"

"I'm ready to go to the park," she said.

_4:40PM_

The air so cool around her, she looked about the area, children playing, screaming out of pure happiness. She always wanted to play in a park, when she was younger she never gotten the chance. She looked at the ground limping on and found herself trying to avoid the lines and step on the stones.

"Daring, would you like to sit down?" Ayame asked.

She nodded.

They all walked towards this bench and as she did, her attention went on something else. She looked towards the fields and began to limp to it. Hatori noticed her change in direction and followed her.

"Amaterasu, where are you going?" he asked. Everyone noticed and followed.

They sat in the grass and she looked about. Her jacket hanging off her shoulders and her arms were covered in goose bumps. She looked at where she sat, and found the grass frozen in stance. She touched at it and she could feel the ice upon it melt at the heat to her fingertips.

"Atsu-chan, what is the true story of the zodiacs?" Kureno asked.

She turned to him with a smile. "Um…Well, it all started when god was in his home…"

_The Estate_

Akito was motionless, expression unreadable. He sat in pure silence on his bed, looking upon his nightstand. It was a note from Hatori with pills beside it. He was not happy, you can tell, if not then you are a fool.

He stood up and walked calmly to his window. He expected to see his little red bird, but, there was nothing. Akito stood there and then he growled loudly.

_The Park_

Amaterasu sighed. "And that's when he died, and now the banquet goes on, with the cat and the goddess with it."

Kyo swallowed hard.

"The cat, I think I can see him from then. I would have done the same…" She looked up at them. "I think I have a purpose to overhaul our promise."

"That sounds like a pretty big purpose," Shigure said.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Amaterasu said. She looked to the grass under her and sighed. "I can't find another reason not to do so."

Ayame smiled and then he shivered violently. He pulled his coat deeper around his torso. "How long will we be out in this appalling cold?" he asked.

"Eh, do you want to go home, Aya?" she asked.

Ayame looked in her eyes and away. "I can bare the cold a little more."

Amaterasu looked towards the park and saw the children leave with their mothers and fathers. She looked towards the swings and blushed.

"Would you like me to push you on the swing?" Yuki asked.

"Eh…! Is that okay with you?" she asked. Amaterasu stood up and limped beside Yuki as they walked towards the swing set. She always wanted to do this, but, she was a little embarrassed.

Yuki walked behind the swing and looked towards her. She walked towards it and sat down.

"Hold on," Yuki whispered. She held the chains on both sides. "Here we go."

He pushed a little making her gasp, each time she went higher and higher and higher.

"Kick your feet, Amaterasu." She saw many do this many times and she tried. But she slowed down.

"No," Kyo said walking towards them. He stopped her, and stepped back. "Remember, when you go up you kick up, and when you go back you kick back. Do you understand?"

Amaterasu nodded and Yuki pushed her again, this time she kicked her feet.

"Eh…Look, I-I'm doing it!"

Kyo looked at her smile and it reminded him of her smile, Tohru's. He frowned and looked away.

"Look, I'm going higher!" she laughed.

"Not too high, Darling!" Ayame shouted.

Amaterasu stopped kicking and looked to Kyo.

"How do I stop, Kyo-kun?" she asked.

"When you slow down, try stopping with your feet," he said.

"But, my feet hurt, Kyo."

Kyo then grabbed the chain and it stopped roughly. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Did you see me, did you see me?" she asked.

Kyo smiled and rested a hand on her head. She smiled as well and stood up on shaky legs.

"Atsu, time to go, I'm getting too cold here!" Ayame said. Then suddenly a puff of smoke appeared.

"Oh, no," Yuki said, smacking himself on the forehead.

Amaterasu quickly walked to where Ayame sat and then she felt something quickly slither up her leg, up her skirt, and in her shirt. The feeling was unnatural and so sudden that she screamed.

"Amaterasu, what's the matter?" Hatori asked.

"…T-There's something in my shirt," she said, cheeks reddening.

Yuki growled, knowing that it was Ayame.

"Don't worry, it's only, Ayame," Shigure said.

"Ayame?" she questioned. She looked in her shirt and saw a light grey snake smiling at her.

"Hello, Darling," it said.

_Ayame's House_

"Sorry, Atsu," Shigure said. "Ayame is really affected by the cold, and it causes him to transform in to his zodiac, the snake."

Amaterasu looked down on Ayame as he lay curled up in her lap in his snake form. "Will he be okay?" she asked.

"Of course," Hatori said.

"Not when I'm done with him," Yuki mumbled.

"I'm sorry that I had to violate you in such always," Ayame said. "You were just the only one who's heat drawn me in."

"…Thank you?" she said in question.

"I think I should be getting back. Akito is expecting us," Hatori said. Kureno stood up with Hatori and they left. Shigure took out a cigarette and lite it.

"I'll be outside if you need me," he said, stepping outside on the veranda. Ayame looked up at her and wrapped around her arm.

"Aya, what are you doing?"

"I'm holding you like I was meant to, Darling," he said.

Suddenly, Yuki slapped Ayame in the head. "You little-"

"Oh, Yuki, why did you do that?" Ayame said, tears in his eyes.

"So, the cat wouldn't."

"What's the matter, Yuki?" she asked.

Yuki stood up straight and looked away.

Amaterasu sighed in thought.

"Damn rat I didn't need your guidance," Kyo said.

"Shut up, stupid cat."

"Why don't you make me?"

Amaterasu sighed in thought.

Yuki flinched as Amaterasu opened her arms and hugged him with Ayame still wrapped around her arm. Yuki looked down at her and blushed when he saw her eyes upon his own. They were sky blue, but for a split second, it looked like it was teal, the color of Tohru's eyes. He froze just like that. And not only that, but he did not transform. Maybe she was like Akito, not affecting the barrier of the curse at all.

"Don't worry, Yu-Yu, you can get a hug, too."

_Did she just call me Yu-Yu?_Yuki thought.

She squeezed him and released. "Do you feel better, now?"

"…Uh…?"

A puff of smoke emerged from her arm and then Ayame stood proud and posed dramatically. "I know I do," he said. Yuki covered Amaterasu's eyes before the smoke cleared.

"Put some clothes on!" Kyo shouted before there was a crash and Ayame screaming.

Yuki uncovered her eyes and turned away. She was puzzled at him, he seemed unhappy.

"Is Yu-Yu okay?" she asked.

"…I'm fine…"

She didn't believe him, but, she didn't say. Shigure came in and closed the door.

"Well, anyone hungry?" he asked.

"I am, "Ayame said, coming in. "Do you have any request, Darling?"

"Eh…Not really," she said.

"Alright, I'll make ramen."

"…Aya, can I make something?"

"Hm, and what would you like to make?" he asked.

"…Pork buns?" she asked.

"That sounds delicious, Atsu," Shigure said. He lifted her off the floor and into his arms. "I will carry you."

"O-Okay," she said.

In the kitchen it seemed to end up as Amaterasu cooking everything while everyone sat and watched. Shigure could not help but stare. She seemed like see was born to be in the kitchen. She limped as if a pro in the kitchen when injured.

"Lunch smells divine, Darling," Ayame said.

"Thank you," she said. "Is Tori-kun coming back?"

Shigure looked at Ayame. Ayame looked back not sure at all. Shigure cleared his throat, not sure at all either.

"I don't think so, Atsu-chan," he said.

"…Oh…I see."

"He'll be back tomorrow," Shigure said.

Amaterasu nodded and began to make plates.

_The Estate_

Hatori was bowing deeply, nose pressed hard on the floor. He knew he was in trouble, just the expression on Akito's face made it clear. Kureno was forgiven, for this was his first time he was let down easy. But, Hatori wasn't so lucky.

Akito frowned upon him, petting Kureno in his zodiac form. The little red bird cocked his head everywhere. Suddenly, Akito stood up and walked to his window.

"So, Kureno, there's someone, isn't there?" he asked. "I think she's getting in the way of our relationship, don't you think, Hatori?"

Hatori didn't answer.

"What's her name?"

"…There is no one, Akito-sama," Kureno said.

Akito reflexively squeezed his hand, nearly squeezing the life out of him. But, Kureno slipped away just in time. Akito growled and ran towards Hatori, who remained in his bowing position.

"Do you take me as a fool, Hatori? I know your hiding something from me!" Akito grabbed his hair and pushed his face into the hard wood floor. "Tell me where she is."

"…She's only a patient, Akito, nothing important to you."

Akito looked at the window and growled. He released his hair and walked away. "So, what are you waiting for, get out of my sight."

Hatori got to his feet and left quickly. He closed the door and began to think that Akito was going to do something unexpected.

**"The ox and the rabbit, I have always wanted to meet them."**

**She hugged him tightly just like he had asked, and he blushed from that…**

**"Oh, you're just so cute, Kisa-chan!"**

**Until the next chapter, please review and tell me how you like the story so far. Up next is Chapter Three: Soy Sauce and Fish.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Previously on Zodiakku Megami:** Two more members of the zodiacs know that there's a goddess in the picture. In the meantime, Amaterasu have her childhood wish come true, when Yuki and Kyo teaches her how to swing on the swing set. And as everyone began to spend time with the zodiac goddess, Akito is left to wonder where they could have gone.

**Chapter Three**

**Soy Sauce and Fish**

_February 17__th__, 2014_

_8: 09AM_

**A**materasu looked upon Ayame as he slept. He said he had to go to work this morning so she decided to wake him to do so.

"Ayame," she said, shaking him. "Ayame, wake up."

Ayame shot up and looked towards Amaterasu. "Darling, what's wrong? Are you hurt, are you hungry?"

"No," she laughed. "You have to go to work, remember?"

Ayame had forgotten quickly and sighed. "That's right," he said. "I'm taking you to Shigure's today." Ayame put his feet on the floor and stood up. "Well, go get ready, Darling. Shigure is expecting you."

"Okay,"

_Shigure's House_

Shigure looked upon the kitchen; the only area in the whole house that wasn't clean. He groaned and slumped. Today was Sunday and Yuki and Kyo were looking at the lazy dog as they ate their take out.

Shigure looked towards them. "So, any volunteers," he asked.

"No, thank you," Yuki said. "I have to do the laundry." With that, Yuki stood up and walked to the laundry room. Shigure turned towards Kyo who still ate.

"And what's your excuse?" he asked.

"I'm eating," he replied.

Shigure sighed and walked in the front to look out the open front door and saw Ayame and Amaterasu walking towards the house. Shigure gasped and hurried to the kitchen again. He began to panic, so, he slammed the kitchen's doors and sat casually at the table with his reading glasses and his newspaper in hand. He began to read as they walked in the dining room.

"Gure-kun," Amaterasu yelled. "I'm here!"

Shigure looked to them and smiled.

"Wow, I didn't see you two approaching," he lied.

"Are you kidding me?" Kyo questioned.

Ayame lifted the young goddess up in his strong arms, giving her a great big hug. He put her down and she looked towards Ayame.

"I'll see you later, Darling," Ayame assured.

"Okay," she said and watched as he disappeared in the front. Shigure extended his hand for her to grab, but, she sat beside Kyo. "Hello, Kyo."

Shigure's hand withered away out of her unknown rejection, and then he saw Ayame peaking in from the doorway, looking disappointed as if. Seconds after, Hatori appeared around the corner.

"Ah, Atsu-chan, Hatori is here," Shigure informed. He looked towards Hatori who also had others with him. "…And four other cousins?" he questioned.

Amaterasu looked behind her and saw only Ayame with a sad face. "Aya-kun, are you alright?" she asked.

"…Yes, darling…I was just going…"

Amaterasu frowned. "…Well, it is your shop, right, so maybe you can stay only a little while."

In a split second, Ayame was at the table with his coat and shoes off. "I thought you'd never ask, Darling."

Amaterasu looked towards Hatori who had four strangers behind him. She examined them and she smiled. "Are they a part of the zodiac as well?"

"Yes, but, I won't tell what animal they possess," Shigure said.

Hatori walked in the room and smiled. "Good morning, everyone," he said.

"Same to you, Ha-san," Shigure said. "So, you've brought more members, huh?"

"Tori-kun, my feet stopped hurting," Amaterasu informed.

"That's good, but is it still bleeding?"

"Nope," she laughed and walked to him and hugged him happily. She looked at the other members that stared right back at her in surprise. Maybe, it was because a member of the opposite sex was hugging someone cursed by one of the zodiacs.

Suddenly, the little blonde boy hopped on the porch and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Momiji," he said. "Don't worry we already know who you are. Hatori talked about you, he says you're important to the Sohma family."

"Well, I guess so," Amaterasu said, shyly.

"This is Kisa, Hiro, and Haru," Momiji said, pointing the small girl, small boy, and then the teen boy. Amaterasu bowed her head and greeted them kindly.

Soon, everyone was inside. Hatori checked Amaterasu's feet, and Amaterasu had told the story to the four. The story was worth hearing every time, it was passionate the way she told it, and Kyo had found himself relieved at it, he was only alone and unwanted because he had denied and in return he was hated.

"It was an act out of true loneliness, you see? It was like he never wanted to be alone again," Amaterasu said.

"So, are we supposed to treat you like Akito?" Kisa asked.

"Oh, no, really, I'm grateful now. And to be treated like the head of the Sohma's is not necessary, I assure," the goddess said. Amaterasu then began to think.

"Is everything alright, Amaterasu-san?" Yuki asked.

"Well…I seem to be forgetting something," she said. "But, I'm sure it's nothing."

"Yay, we have a goddess!" Momiji shouted in Kyo's ear. Kyo pushed the energetic one down and made him cry. "Ah! Someone, Kyo hit me," he cried. Amaterasu stared at Momiji and had a hit of what zodiac he might be.

"…I got it! Momiji's zodiac is the rabbit," she said. Momiji quickly hugged Amaterasu.

"Yay, you got it!"

"Hold still, Amaterasu, I'm not done," Hatori said.

"Can Atsu-chan guess what Kisa-chan is?"

"…Um…Look at that hair."

Kisa froze.

"…It is like no other." Amaterasu touched her hair. "…Soft and orange looking…I can imagine such a beautiful color on the tiger."

Kisa smiled, she never thought of her hair color was beautiful, and others thought of that as well, and somehow Amaterasu could see that.

"Do you not believe my words?" she asked Kisa. "Your hair is unique, and…aren't we all in personality? I say your hair has personality, Kisa and if you think otherwise, shame on you, and if others do, shame on them. Now, as the tiger you are just as mighty as the dragon; you are strong, you are powerful. Do you understand me?"

"…Yes, I do," Kisa said.

Hatori stared at the smiling tiger and saw her happiness. Then, he looked to Amaterasu who was looking at him curiously.

"Are you done?" she asked.

Hatori looked to her foot in his hand and nodded, pulling away. "Yes, I am."

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Hatori nodded assuring and put everything in his medical bag. Amaterasu looked towards the open door and stared. A rush of cool wind had blown in and splashed in her face. She closed her eyes and stood up.

"May I have some water?" she asked Shigure, who stood up and smiled nervously.

"Well, define water," he said.

"Oh, Gure-kun," Amaterasu giggled. "Is this the kitchen?" She walked to the closed kitchen door, reaching towards the door. Shigure grabbed her hand.

"Oh, Atsu, you should sit and rest your feet. With your wounds you might sprain and fall. I'll get it," Shigure explained.

"Alright, if it's not any trouble," she said.

"Oh, of course not," Shigure said and slipped through the door and closed it behind himself.

Amaterasu sat beside Haru, who stared at her. She noticed and stared back.

"Haru, stop staring," Yuki said.

Haru didn't listen, he only stared. Amaterasu found him at eased and so dominating just all in one glare. He then looked away and laid his head on her lap.

"Eh…!" she reacted.

"Sorry, Amaterasu-san, Haru is kind of off today," Yuki apologized.

"No, it's alright," she assured. "I do not mind at all." She petted his white hair. "Besides, I would expect this from the ox."

"How did you know he was an ox," Momiji asked.

"Akira had told me that the ox is always the quiet one, awfully eccentric," Amaterasu explained.

"Oh, can you guess what Hiro is?" Kisa asked.

"She'll never guess," Hiro said confidently. "Even if she tries she'll never guess my zodiac right."

"Hiro, stop being rude," Haru said.

"Yeah, Hiro, it's not nice," Momiji said.

"Whatever," The small boy said.

"Don't Hiro want Atsu-chan to guess his zodiac?" Kisa asked. Hiro looked to Kisa and blushed, not saying another word. It was obvious to Amaterasu that Hiro had a crush on Kisa. And it was clear that Hiro admired Haru and was annoyed by Momiji.

When Hiro's zodiac was clear to her she laughed, surprising everyone. She held her sides and blushed, causing Hatori to smile.

"I am curtain that you are the sheep," she said.

Hiro flinched.

"Wow, Atsu-chan is wonderful!" Kisa said.

Suddenly there was a loud crash in the kitchen. Yuki opened the doors and revealed dirty dishes staked to the ceiling, garbage bags piled in the floor, flies swarming the air, and a potbelly pig eating at the garbage. Shigure was passed out on top of the black bags. Everyone looked awkwardly at the scene.

_12:00AM_

Shigure was laid in his room, being looked at by Hatori. Amaterasu stood by the door, worried out of her mind.

"Is Gure going to be alright?" she asked.

"Yes, he just passed out from the fumes," Hatori answered. "He'll be waking up in any moment."

"Okay," she said. Hatori escorted her to the eating table. Everyone was outside, trying to escape the smell. Amaterasu sighed and looked into the kitchen.

_Maybe, I can make it up to Gure by cleaning the kitchen,_ she thought. _I'm sure he'll be happy then._

"Well, I must go, my Darling," Ayame said, kneeling down and kissing her hand. "I will be back to take you-"

"Well," Amaterasu interrupted, "I was thinking of spending the night here…You know, for today."

"Oh, whatever you wish," Ayame said. He stood on his feet.

"I should be going as well," Hatori said.

"Alright," she said. The two adults walked with her to the front of the house and they departed. "See you two later!" she called, and waved. They waved back and disappeared in the trees. Amaterasu sighed and put her arm down when she felt something on the leg. She looked down to see Haru leaning on her leg.

"So, what do you want to do, Atsu?" Momiji asked.

"…Well, I was thinking about cleaning Shigure's kitchen, he'd be very grateful," she said. Momiji stood up.

"I wanna help!" he said.

"Me too," Kisa said.

"Oh, that'll be great."

_1:00PM_

Amaterasu was just finishing the last plate up, when she sighed. She had looked to the clean kitchen and smiled when she found everyone taking a break. She walked to the table and smiled again. An hour of this was worth it, but the others seemed to be tired out.

"Everyone did a wonderful job, so, how about I make lunch?" Amaterasu laughed.

"Mmm," Momiji said. "I want riceballs."

"I want some pork buns," Kisa said. "We can have a picnic!"

"No we can't," Hiro said. "It's way too cold outside."

Amaterasu thought and put her hair in a long braid. "How about and indoor picnic?" she asked.

"What a great idea!" Momiji said. "I want to get the picnic blanket when it's time!"

"I want to help Atsu-chan make lunch," Kisa said.

Amaterasu nodded and turned towards the kitchen. She walked to the pantry and got out the rice and flour. She sat it on the counter and spotted an apron hanging. She grabbed it and slipped it on and tired it up. She smiled and looked to the door and saw Kyo staring at her. She was confused at his action and blushed.

"Is everything okay, Kyo?" she asked.

Kyo turned away and nodded slightly.

She didn't believe him. But, before she could speak, he walked away from sight.

"Atsu-chan, I have the pork," Kisa said. Amaterasu turned to her and smiled.

_1:40PM_

Shigure opened his eyes to smell the aroma of fired pork and sweet rice. The rare smell had watered his mouth and made him think of the Sohma time when he smelled good food every day. He sat up and found himself in his bed. He stood up and walked out of the room and to the dining room to see the teens sitting on the blanket with food scattering it. Amaterasu was coming out of a clean kitchen with a plate of fried fish in soy sauce.

"Gure-kun, you are awake," she said.

"…Just in time, I see," he said.

"Atsu said we can have an indoor picnic," Kisa said.

"Oh, please, sit down, Gure," Amaterasu said, sitting the dish in the center of the blanket. Shigure did so.

"Hello, Amaterasu," Hatori said, arriving in the room. "Did you cook?"

"Tori-kun," she said, happiness overtaking her to hug him warmly. Shigure felt a little angry with this. "Oh, yes, I did. And I cleaned Shigure's kitchen so I could make it up to him." Her words made him look up at her and smile softly.

Suddenly, Amaterasu was swooped off of the floor and sunned.

"Oh, my Darling, I cannot bare the cold without you," Ayame said. He held on to her trying to catch her warmth, but, he had held on too long because Yuki smacked him hard on the head. "Ow, Yuki, why'd you do that?"

"Just sit down and eat," Yuki demanded.

Soon, they were sitting and eating. Kisa and Momiji were asking Amaterasu a lot of questions, and she answered wisely in return. Yuki ate some of the rice and sighed. He was tired and he needed to get some homework done. He looked up and saw Ayame staring, he turned away and ignored him.

Ayame sighed and continued eating. "This is delicious, Darling," he said. "The best fish I have ever had."

"Thank you, Aya-kun." Amaterasu sat down her bowl and chopsticks and put more fish on it.

"You should slow down on the fish," Hatori said. "You can get a stomach ache."

"No, I'll be fine," she assured.

_~When they were done eating~_

Amaterasu groaned, holding her stomach. Hatori was rubbing her back, telling her that he told her so. The others had told her they would clean up so she won't have to.

"My stomach hurts," she whined.

"It'll be alright, Amaterasu. I'll give you some medicine and you'll be fine in a couple of minutes, alright?"

Amaterasu nodded and Hatori went through his bag. Shigure walked in the room and sat next to Amaterasu.

"Are you okay, Atsu?"

"No," she whined. Hatori went to the kitchen to receive a spoon. Shigure leaned back on the wall and smiled at Amaterasu. It's been awhile since they have been alone, and Shigure had very detailed questions. She rubbed her tummy and then she stood up abruptly. "Where is the bathroom?"

"Down there," Shigure said, pointing to the door down the hall. She quickly ran to it and slammed the door. Shigure stood up and walked to the door. He heard her heaving into the toilet. He turned away and looked to Hatori who had the spoon and medicine in hand.

"I told her not to eat all that fish."

"Is, Amaterasu okay?" Momiji asked.

"Yes, she's a little sick," Shigure replied. "But, I'm sure she'll be fine, right?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Hatori said.

Amaterasu came out holding her tummy.

"…Uh, fish," she said.

Later, Amaterasu was lying down in this room with a large bed and a pink comforter. She never knew a girl lived with them, but, no one mentioned her. Amaterasu looked about the room saw the room nearly empty.

"Darling," Ayame said, walking in with Hatori, Haru, Hiro, Kisa, and Momiji behind him. "We wish you a good day and night. We're about to go."

"Good night," Amaterasu said.

They left from sight and Amaterasu sat up. She felt a little better now that everything was out of her system. She stood up and walked out the room and down the hall. She crept down the stairs and peaked around the corner to see Shigure walking in his room. Amaterasu looked around and saw Yuki sitting on the porch. She walked to him and he was motionless, and when she was a couple of feet away, he stood up and walked towards the trees.

Curiosity struck her and she took a step to follow, but, a chest got in the way. She looked up and saw Shigure.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"…Um…I…"

"Hatori said you had to rest," he reminded.

"But, I feel better," she said.

"Do you know, Atsu, that I'm a novelist?" he asked. "And I was thinking you give me ideas."

This was a serious question. She never knew he was a novelist, it would be recommended in her mind, but he was well suited for the job. She looked up at him and hummed out of thought.

"What kind of books do you make?" she asked.

"Mostly some serious stuff, graphic and stuff," he answered.

"…Maybe…Oh, I don't know. What do you want to do?" she asked.

"Well, I was kind of thinking I write something about romance," he said.

"Oh, I love romance."

"Do you now? Then, I'll make a romance just for you."

"Really, Gure, you don't have to if you don't want to."

Shigure smiled and nodded. Amaterasu nodded as well and stood up. "Good night, Atsu," he said. Amaterasu smiled and went back up the stairs to retire for the day.

It was in the middle of the night, and there was faint weeps coming from Yuki's bed room. Amaterasu was standing outside the door looking inside to see what the matter was. Yuki was sitting up, shaking. Did he have a night terror? Amaterasu stepped inside and walked to his bed.

"Yu-Yu, did you have a bad dream?" she asked, startling him. He looked away and wiped his face of tears. She sat on his bed and held him. "It's alright, Yu-Yu…They were only dreams."

She don't know what he had a dream of, she wasn't there. And how dare she believe that his dreams weren't real. All his dreams had happened before, it's a memory undying. Although he was annoyed by her words, she hugged him tightly just like he had asked, and he blushed from that.

_The Estate_

Akito had Kisa on the floor, bowing to him. He knew that she would tell him everything no matter what.

He asked her again. "Kisa, what is her name?"

"…Um…Who are we talking about, Akito-sama?" she asked.

"You know who I'm talking about! Who is she and where is she located?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Akito slapped her hard across the face, making her cry out. Akito knelt down and leaned to her ear. "Oh, you're just so cute, Kisa-chan!" he laughed. "Now, you had your attention, now tell me where she is!"

She didn't answer.

Akito stood up and walked away. "I guess I'll have to ask someone else, someone like Shigure."

Kisa gasped softly making Akito smile.

"So, she's at Shigure's house."

"No she isn't, Akito-sama," Kisa said. She covered her mouth when she realized her mistake. When she gasped, it gave Akito the signal that she was concerned, and when she had spoken, she told him that there was in fact someone. She sat up quickly.

"So, there is someone."

"No…I…I…"

"What's her name?" Akito asked.

Kisa looked down at her lap in tears.

"Tell me, right now!"

"Her name is…Amaterasu," she said.

"Get out," he demanded. Kisa hesitantly stood up and walked towards the door. "And, Kisa, don't speak of you visiting me. And if you do there will be consequences."

"….Yes, Akito-sama," she said with a bow.

Akito smiled and looked towards the window. He nearly felt excitement that he had cracked the code. He will visit tomorrow, and have a little talk with this girl.

**"****You may drive me to Shigure's house…"**

**"****Could this be the rarely seen zodiac…?"**

**"****Oh, Hatori, help me, there's blood everywhere…!"**

**Until next time: Chapter Four: The Confrontation.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Previously on Zodiakku Megami:****Amaterasu visits Shigure as an important guest, but find herself cleaning for her new family. She meets four more members of the zodiacs and later gotten sick from eating too much fish and stayed the night. That night, while everyone was asleep, Akito had finally found out that Amaterasu exists. What will this dark Kami do to the pure Megami?**

**Chapter Four**

**The Confrontation**

_February 18__th__, 2014_

_12:56PM_

**H**atori examined Akito's body carefully, and he noticed that his breathing had worsened from the pass week. He took note of that in his little black notebook and moved on to hear his heart. Hatori felt on his chest, searching for his slowly beating heart. He then noticed Akito was very quiet, this was very bad.

"Alright, I'm done. You must take these so the chest pains can stop," he said, holding out some pills. He stood on his feet, but then Akito grabbed his pant leg so he couldn't walk anywhere. He looked down and Akito was looking up at him with not so much as a sparkle on in his eyes, although the sun's rays shined on his face.

The fragile young male stood up and removed his kimono, revealing that he had on a black pair of jeans and a black sweater that had a turtle neck that he pulled it over his mouth. Hatori realized he must have been going somewhere, for he only went casual when going out. Was he up to something?

Akito turned to him and pushed him down. "You may drive me to Shigure's house."

Hatori flinched a little, making Akito smile in a sinister way.

"Come now, Hatori, I wish to see my Yuki soon," he said.

"…B-But, Yuki ad Kyo are at school," Hatori said.

"…Then, it isn't too late to see the dog."

Hatori swallowed saliva building in his mouth. He grabbed his things and lifted his medical bag when he stood. He watches as Akito slipped on his shoes and as he put on his coat. As his Kami does this, he imagines how things would turn out for their Megami, the sweet and innocent Amaterasu. Would this just be another Tohru?

Akito turned to the worried dragon.

"No phone calls, and not walking off out of my sight," he said. "If I tell you a command, you follow it as usual."

Hatori hesitantly nodded and then turned to the door, which had a rap at it. Hatori went to receive it and found Kureno standing there with a tray of breakfast in his hands.

"Oh, good morning, Hatori," he said bluntly.

"Yes, the better to look up at the sky in awe," Hatori said.

Kureno stared at the doctor's tense and worried facial expression. He nodded slightly then. The two had made a secret code that told if Amaterasu was in danger. This secret code was also discussed with Shigure and the others. It was a good code, it's only flaw: will Akito see through it?

"Yes, I would agree," the auburn haired man said and turned to Akito. "Here's your breakfast, Akito- sama."

"I'm not hungry," the cold Kami said. 'I will eat at Shigure's house."

_Shigure's House_

Breakfast was quiet now that the weekdays began. When Amaterasu woke up Yuki and Kyo were already going out the door. She was a little sad that she wasn't up to make breakfast for them, but, Shigure cheered her up by eating enough for two more people.

"So, good, Atsu-chan," Shigure said, eating.

Amaterasu smiled and then it faded. Shigure noticed and put down his bowl. He crawled around the table and hugged her.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing," he said.

"Eh…Oh, I was thinking I walk Yuki and Kyo home," she said.

"Why, they'll be back soon I'm sure," the jealous dog said.

Amaterasu sighed and then she felt a chill go up her spine that made her tremble horribly. Shigure looked at her and cocked his head to the side.

"What was all that?"

"I…I don't know," she said. She looked to the slid doors that lead to the back of the house. She looked at the small frozen stream and looked beyond that. Amongst the small frozen trees and the snow filled air, she saw something black and large. She stood up and she walked on the veranda.

"Amaterasu," Shigure called to her.

She squinted into the trees and found that the black mass moving like a confident animal. Out of all the animals of that size, she knows that horse is the only animal that walks like this.

"Gure, look a horse," she said.

Shigure walked beside her and he looked off into the distance, seeing nothing but, still trees and snow flares in the cold February air.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"Right there," she said.

Shigure hummed in thought. "Could this be the rarely seen zodiac?"

"Uma…?"

Amaterasu knelt down and held out her hand.

"Oh, uh, maybe you shouldn't," Shigure warned. "Rin Sohma, the one possessed by the horse isn't very openhearted."

"Everyone has an open heart, Shigure," she said.

Shigure shrugged, letting her find out for herself.

Minutes later, the black horse came out of the trees and walked to the open hand of the naïve Megami. Once the animal got over the stream, she walked to the hand and let it stroke her snout, this surprised the old dog.

"Hm, is this a zodiac….Or is it that the young Megami always this persuasive to her animals?" he said.

Amaterasu laughed and stood up. "Why is Rin in the woods all alone?" she asked.

"…I…I was just passing by. And I heard that there was a Megami in the real zodiac story," Rin said.

Amaterasu smiled and then a puff of black smoke rose in the air. When it cleared, she looked down to see a naked woman with long black hair. She looked up with narrows black eyes. The young Megami blushed and hurried to cover Shigure's eyes.

"Don't look, Gure, you pervert!" she yelled.

"Aw, what's to hide?" he asked in a pout as he tried to peek.

She pushed Shigure in his office and closed the door.

_1:09AM_

Once Rin was dressed, they all sat down over breakfast. Rin ate happily while Shigure and Amaterasu watched. Rin looked up at them and blushed.

"Sorry, I haven't really eaten in a few days," she said.

"Why is that?" Shigure asked.

Rin glared at him, silencing him. She looked towards Amaterasu and stared- not with anger, or great revulsion, but, with a smile of unseen friendship. Rin grabbed Amaterasu's hand and kissed it. Amaterasu flinched and blushed madly.

The Megami looked into those black like eyes and found them more than that. The seemingly confident girl's eyes burned a lovely shade of deep brown that showed that she was appeased with awe. Amaterasu took her hand way slowly, for she felt a little off by the horse's aura, and cleared her throat as she reached for her tea cup.

"Well, I have heard many stories of why horse is the way it is, I mean, if you'd like to hear," Amaterasu said.

"I would like that," Rin said.

_The High School_

_3:26PM_

Kyo stood outside of the school gates, waiting for Yuki to come out. He hated waiting for the rat, but, he didn't care at this point. It seemed like he didn't care about anything else when Tohru left that day.

It was a couple days after she had visited Akito when she was woken up in the middle of the night by Hatori who then erased her memories- along with Kureno's girlfriend, Arisa; and Kyo's adoptive father's lover, Saki. It all happened so suddenly, but, then the next day, Tohru went about her life before the Sohma family.

Kyo was heartbroken and very upset. Yes, they were friends, but, it seems to be secret. Yuki is open like always, as well as Momiji and everyone else, but, it wasn't the same.

"Goodbye, Sohma-san, I'll see you tomorrow!"

Kyo turned his head to see Tohru running to her best friends, Arisa and Saki. Yuki, Momiji, and Haru walked towards him.

"Took ya long enough, I'm freezing my ass off," he said.

"Well, maybe you should have waited inside," Yuki said, passing him.

The walked down the street, the snow coming down in millions and yet slow. The wind was still and the area was quiet, except for the fact that Momiji was dancing around and humming happily to himself. This merry action annoyed Kyo to the bone.

"Would you walk like a normal person?" Kyo said. "Why are you so happy?"

"I'm going to see, Atsu-chan! She's so nice and she smells like flowers!" the little blonde boy said, laughing.

Haru suddenly stopped, causing Yuki to stop.

"Haru, what's up?" he asked.

"Megami," he said, lifting up his arms and seemingly hovered over towards the approaching Amaterasu. Haru went to her side and held onto her light tan trench coat with a white fluffy inside.

"Hello, Haru," she giggled.

"Atsu- chan, you're here!" Momiji said. He ran to her and attacked her with a hug. She spun him around and giggled.

"Hello, Momiji-kun," she said.

"What are you doing out here in this cold?" Yuki asked.

"I wanted to walk you and Kyo home, you know, I wanted to make up for not being up to make breakfast," Amaterasu said.

"Oh, that's quite alright, Amaterasu-sama," Yuki said.

Haru took a hold of her arm as they walked home. When they were entering on the property, Momiji walked in front of her.

"Atsu- chan, can we make hot chocolate, and cookies, and your sweet tea, and your cinnamon buns, and…"

Amaterasu laughed. "How do you know that I like to bake?" she asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's because you're warm and delicious," Momiji said, hugging her.

This outwardly response caused Kyo to slap Momiji upside his head, and making him cry loudly.

"Ah, Atsu- chan, Kyo hit me!"

Amaterasu flinched and watched for a second as he cried and pouted. She blushed wildly and took a hold of his torso.

"Oh, Momiji- chan, you are so adorable!" she shouted.

Haru then hugged her torso and squeezed. "You're cute, too, Megami."

Yuki and Kyo pushed the ox off in what seemed like jealousy, or was it protection form she seeing the 'Dark Haru' comes out.

"Amaterasu," a familiar voice called. Knowing the voice she automatically got excited when she looked up towards Shigure's house. There in front of the open front door was Hatori with a face hard to see because of the distance between them.

She started to run, but as she drew closer, she grew a little drained, so she began to walk and then she gradually slowed down until she stopped. She looked down feeling a bit odd, as if there were eyes on her in secret.

"Eh, Megami, what's the matter?" Haru asked.

Haru's voice made it clear that she wasn't far away from where she once stood. She looked up at Hatori and then she looked above him in this window, and then she looked with wide eyes at this figure.

She stared straight at the dark figure in the upstairs window. She stared at it as it stared back at her. It gave her such a strange feeling, and the pit of her stomach boiled in a stage she not once felt before. She watched as the figure swayed back and forth, for it felt the strange feeling as well. She felt the authority, the power it has…

"…Kami," she whispered.

Inside, everyone was silent as everyone waited in the kitchen while their Kami and their Megami sat in the dining room. Hatori paced, anxiety growing inside and coming out on his face as a worried mother, or more. Shigure and Momiji listened at the thin kitchen door and heard only nothing. Kyo, Yuki, Haru and Rin stood in silence, thinking. Ayame, who arrived minutes after Amaterasu left to walk with Yuki and Kyo, tried to ease the overwrought mood by saying that he was sure things would turn out just fine. He kept bringing up what Amaterasu said about the relationship between Kami and Megami; they shall be lovers or best friends.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," he said once more.

Shigure exhale noisily. "I hope you're right."

Amaterasu stared into Akito's obscure eyes to see that they leave her cold and this made her pull at the sweater sleeves. Her palms grew clammy, which is a different and new reaction to her when she was nervous. When she was done looking into his eyes, she stared into her tea cup.

Akito, for the first time, had nothing to say. It was unusual, he thought judiciously what he was going to spit at this woman, and what he thought what he was going to do and tell her to make her crack out of regret and onus. But, he didn't feel angry or revengeful, but, a little tranquil and furtively blissful.

_What is this feeling?_ He asked in thought. _Am I…_

"I'm sorry," Amaterasu said, surprising him that she spoke pluckily first. "I heard that you would be upset if I was here, but, I wanted to meet you, for your father told me many great things about you."

"Eh…Who told you of my father?" Akito asked. "…Was it the dog or that stupid snake?"

"…I-I meet him a long time ago," she replied. "He wanted me to meet you, but, I never could. Every time I brought you up, he…he just always changed the subject."

Akito stared at her in suspicion; lifting his chin. "Who were you to him?"

"Oh, only a friend," she said.

Akito frowned a little, in thought of his feelings. He wanted to be angry, but, then it just came out as happiness and the flushing of his pale cheeks. He looked up at her, and looked into her silverfish blue eyes. What a sight; she was daringly, and yet innocently gorgeous. Her eyes blinked slowly to him with long and full eyelashes. Her cheeks flushed lightly with her light complexion, and then her eyes sparkled. His face grew warmer.

"Eh, Sohma- san, y-your nose, it-it's bleeding," she said.

Akito felt the blood gush down his chin. He covered his nose out of embarrassment. Amaterasu stood up and rushed over to him with a napkin that were placed under her tea cup. She knelt by his side and dabbed at the blood. She panicked- this is what he was witnessing right now. She had no hesitations, not thoughts, or fear in her action. Maybe, it was because she really didn't know of his temper. But, it made him feel like he was very important in her eyes, why was that so?

"Oh, Hatori, help me, there's blood everywhere!" she called.

When everyone heard blood, they rushed out- Hatori the first to open the door. They looked at the sight of Amaterasu dabbing Akito's nose with napkins, and Akito who just let it happen. Hatori hurried to Akito's other side and held Akito's head back.

"Shigure, get me a wet rag," Hatori demanded.

"Oh, I'm sorry; did I do this Sohma- san?" Amaterasu asked. "I didn't mean to make you bleed."

Akito looked towards her and saw that she was crying. She had no business to, for he bleed from his nose every week, but, it was fun to watch her cry over him.

"Don't worry, Amaterasu, this happens often," Hatori said.

Amaterasu wiped her tears. "It does?" she asked.

Momiji came from behind her and hugged her torso. She sighed and blushed from her panic. Akito moved the doctor away and looked at her. She looked up at him in questioned. Almost at once they felt this strange connection to one another. Amaterasu gasped and covered her mouth.

"Who are you?" Akito asked. Everyone looked at Amaterasu and she suddenly felt nervous again. She pulled at her sleeves and looked down at her lap.

"I'm the zodiac goddess; the Megami," she said.

_9:12PM_

Amaterasu stared at Akito once she was done telling him the first part of the story and she could tell he wasn't convinced like the others. She could see anger in his eyes and she could tell that he was in thought, asking questions that needed to be answered right away.

"You see, it is because Kami was lonely that he meets the animals," she said. She looked to the dining room, seeing that the others were worried. She looked to Hatori and saw that he was standing in the most cautious way.

She sighed and looked to Akito who was scowling at her. She flinched as he leaned forward quickly. His action caused Shigure, Haru, Yuki, and Ayame stand up.

"Who the hell do you think you are fooling?" he asked through his teeth.

She looked in his eyes and then her eye brows arched up. She looked at his complexion and now she can see what she couldn't see before. His eyes had dark circles under them; his skin wasn't pale from only the lack of the morning's sun, but from Death's leaches that sucked blood from his skinny body. Amaterasu reached her hand up and she touches his cold cheeks.

Akito furrowed his brows and wondered what she was doing. She leaned forward, making him move back. Her other hand touched his other cheek and she sighed.

"Sohma- san…y-you're ill, aren't you?" she asked.

Akito's face softened and he moved away from her touch. He looked up at the sky and saw the youth of evening turning older. He stood up and pulled his turtle neck over his mouth. He hugged himself and walked inside.

Amaterasu followed him inside.

"OF course I am too tired to talk to you. Your voice is gravely annoying and girly…I will come back tomorrow to determine if you are to stay or leave," Akito said. "Come, Hatori, I wish to go to the estate and retire for the night."

Hatori and Shigure followed Akito to the front door. Amaterasu sighed and Momiji attacked her with a hug.

"Are you okay, Darling?" Ayame asked.

"Yes…M-My heart is beating very fast…"

"Do you feel alright, Amaterasu- sama?" Yuki asked. "You've gone red."

Rin stood beside her a held her hand.

"Maybe you should lie down," she suggested.

"Well, I…"

Suddenly, a tiny explosion sounded through the air, followed by a huge puff of light blue smoke. Momiji had fallen forward with a loud thud that was heard by Shigure that was walking down the hall to the dining room.

The male dog had turned the corner and found everyone looking surprised at the action. As the smoke cleared, everyone found that Amaterasu's clothing was found but not an Amaterasu.

"S-She transformed," Rin stuttered.

"Impossible, she's a goddess," Yuki said.

Momiji pulled back the shirt and then everyone gasped from what she was.

**"****Well, I thought I told you I transform into that…"**

**"****Don't you know of his true form…?"**

**"****Oh, yes, I remember what Akira told me..!"**

**"****Why are you staring at me like that…?"**

**Until next time: Chapter Five: The Forgotten Parts.**


End file.
